Dean and Report Cards
by E. Clay
Summary: Sam's latest report card isn't very good and Dean's not pleased.


Title: Dean and Report Cards

Genre: General, mostly just a sundae of fluff with a thin topping of angst on top.

Rating: K+

Summary: Sam's latest report card isn't very good and Dean's not pleased.

Disclaimer: The show Supernatural and its lovely characters Sam, Dean, and John Winchester do not belong to me. They belong to their father Eric Kripke and to the CW network. I make no profit from this story.

A fifteen year old Sam Winchester stormed through the front door. He threw his backpack on the floor and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. He opened the refrigerator. Dean came up behind him.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"Yeah, about what?" Sam asked apathetically. He grabbed a carton of milk and started drinking out of it.

"About this." Dean said holding up Sam's report card.

"You're joking right?" Sam said putting the carton of milk back into the refrigerator. He grabbed a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. He started to make himself a sandwich. "Since when do you care about my grades?" Sam wondered.

"Since you got straight D's." Dean said. He waited for Sam to finish making his sandwich. Sam was about to take a bite out of it when Dean grabbed it instead. "Thanks." He said eating it.

"What the hell?" Sam growled. He threw out his arms in exasperation.

"Sit." Dean instructed pointing to the dining room table."

"I need to eat something first."

"Fine." Dean tore what was left of the sandwich in two and handed half of it to his brother.

"You're impossible you know that?" Sam said shoving the sandwich into his mouth. He sat down at the table.

"Not as much as you are." Dean said taking a seat across from Sam. "So what's up with the grades? Are the classes too hard? Is it the teachers? Students? What?"

"My classes are never hard and I get along with everyone just fine."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So what gives then?"

"Nothing. I just don't really care about school."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen there you go. The prize for the biggest lie of the day goes to Sam Winchester."

"Shut up." Sam grumbled.

"You shut up. How could you say that you don't like school? You always have your nose in a book and complain about not having enough time for homework or to study for some upcoming test."

"Well, that was then. This is now. And why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't. I never really cared about school. Dad said C's were fine so I got C's, but I'm not you. You care about school and since you care so much about it I care too."

"Huh?" Sam asked obnoxiously.

"I know how important school is to you and how much it's going to bother you later when you realize how much you let yourself screw up. So I'm telling you to stop jerking around. D's aren't acceptable."

"Sir, yes Sir." Sam saluted.

"I'm serious smart ass. It's lucky for you these are just quarter grades. It's the semester grades that really matter. So you have a couple months to turn things around."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean said coldly.

"And if I don't turn them around what are you going to do about it?"

"That's not going to be a problem." Dean said confidently. "You're going to turn them around, and it's going to start next week. I already talked to your teachers."

"You what?" Sam said getting angry.

"You heard me. I could sound like Dad when I want to. Anyway, I'm having every single one of your teachers sending you home with a progress report on Fridays, that needs to be signed by dad, which means me, unless you want to tell dad about all of this. I know for a fact he expects more than C's from you. Your mistake for showing him just how smart you are." Dean finished lightly. He felt bad for how pissed off he was making Sam.

"You're a serious jerk you know that?" Sam said bitterly. He crossed his arms. "You're having my teachers send me home progress reports? Progress reports are for all the stupid kids."

"Yeah, well, you're acting like a stupid kid. You might as well get treated like one huh?"

"What about all of our hunting? How am I going to have enough time to study with all our gigs?"

"The same way you already have been when you didn't get all D's?" Dean said sounding hurt.

Sam felt bad for the question. Dean had gone out of his way to make time for Sam to study. Dean did Sam's chores and helped him out when their father sent them on a gig, dropping Sam off at a book store or coffee shop if he could. He read over Sam's papers and offered suggestions, tutored Sam in Math, and he quizzed his brother before his tests. Sam had more than enough time to do well in school, and since Dean knew where his brother was at least ninety percent of the time, Dean knew that Sam was just messing up for the sake of messing up and that bothered him.

"So any questions?" Dean poked Sam on the shoulder with his index finger to get his brother to look at him.

"No." Sam said tensely.

"Good. There's just one more thing?"

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked haughtily.

"Probably not, but you asked earlier, so…"

"Great."

"You asked what I would do if you didn't turn things around, and it's what I'm going to do right now, ground you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You're grounding me?"

"Damn straight. You come home with even one bad progress report you're grounded for the week. This report card is bad you're grounded for the week. You understand?"

"I have a date with Carolina tomorrow. We're supposed to go ice skating."

"Tough, maybe you should have thought about that before this." Dean picked up the report card again.

"A date Dean? A girl, a very attractive girl, you out of all people should be able to appreciate that."

Dean considered for a moment. "Attractive huh?"

"Yeah, tall and slender with really long hair and big boobs."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I really like hugging her."

"I bet." Dean smiled.

"Accidentally bumping into her too. Oh, and she wears these low cut sweaters and I'm always dropping my pencil."

"Ah, you make me proud Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Well, at least I've done something right today huh?" Sam said coolly. He eyed Dean with hope.

"Yeah, it's too bad you won't be seeing Carolina until Monday at school though. You're still grounded." Dean said quickly, feeling bad for stopping his brother from going on a date, but a lot of good being grounded did if one was only grounded when they had the time for it.

"Go to hell! You know the only way this whole punishment thing is going to work is if I go along with it, and guess what I think it sucks." Sam screamed standing up. He glared at Dean menacingly.

Dean stood up too. Sam was nearly the same height as him now but Dean still had more weight and muscle on him. He looked steadily back at Sam, waiting uneasily for a physical confrontation that he really didn't want to get into. It didn't come though. Sam just stared at him until tears showed in his eyes. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and then dismissed himself. He stomped to their bedroom and slammed the door behind him, kicking it hard.

Dean hoped he didn't put another hole in the door. Sam had a habit of putting holes through things when he was mad. There was a hole in their closet from Sam throwing one of Dean's weights through the wall, and a hole in the door from Sam punching it one night after an argument with John. Dean had been pissed off at that one as Sam had bruised his hand.

Dean took a deep breath and ate the rest of Sam's sandwich. He stared at the report card again and sighed. Contrary to Sam's beliefs John really did care about how Sam was doing in school and had been more than upset about Sam's report card. Dean cared too and being the peace keeper of the family offered to deal with Sam's latest rebellion. He thought that even preventing one fight between his father and brother would be worth it and it had been. He just wished he didn't feel so bad. He knew Sam respected him though and wouldn't let him down with his grades and Sam didn't.

The End.

Yeah, so I don't know. I came up with this idea this morning and thought I would write it down. Hope it was ok. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
